The Beginnings
by Wiggler
Summary: Yo-Yo, the new kid in the infamous group known as the GGs, does more than expected out of him.
The sun stood tall before Tokyo, blazing at a burning 108 degrees. It was the middle of summer, in which a season that seems to be the most busiest season with sale offerings around each corner, sweaty families, and teenagers looking for mischief alike, going around town to stir up a trouble. Instead, the heat scared many customers away, leaving empty stores and declined services. Everywhere was miserable, yet there was one miserable teenager that thought he had it the worst out of everyone out here.

"Ugh.. why is it so hot out here, yo?" Yoyo almost yelled out, as if he were expecting to receive an answer from the sun itself. He rolled over on the speaker he was on; it was also hot, but what wasn't? It was either the couch, which - Corn, was it? - had already claimed, or the ground that would scorch your skin if you even lay a finger on it. It wouldn't make a difference where he would lay at, be it ground or speaker, or anywhere. Yoyo had already mentally cursed the sun for this. And on top of all that, since Corn was taking up most of the garage to fix his stupid robot, Yoyo thought grimly, they couldn't use the fans. Not that it'd make a difference, but that means the water that was in the fridge is not receiving any cool that was supposed to circulate in the fridge. All that lovely little inch of power went to the Vegetable Man's creation, and the ginger was heated.

A certain blonde haired girl, who Yoyo learned that she went by "Gum", emerged from the garage and stepped out in the downing heat, only to find herself staring at the newbie lying on the speaker, who didn't notice her. She tilted her head in her questionable gaze, wondering why he's laying on the object in the first place, her knowing that'll bring him closer to the blaze. And on-top of that, why is he outside in the heat anyway? The Garage is hot, sure, but it's less hotter than what is already is outside. Gum shook her head in confusion, but she wasn't there to wonder about his life choices. Or at least now.

"Yoyo!" she called out in the heat, now fanning herself. Fanning brought no use, though.

The boy sat up to his called nickname and faced the girl. "What?"

"Come here!"

He frowned. Did she really expect someone to move in all this heat? "But it's too hot to mooove, yo.."

"I said, come here."

"Why?"

"I'm going to count to three."

Not wanting to know what was going to even happen at three, the boy groaned and unstuck his arms and legs from the speaker. His skates were beside the giant audio box, so he stepped over them, slowly. Even though Gum tilted her head at such an weird gesture, she didn't say anything. "Since it's too hot to train, why don't you go and get us some water and better fans?" she said, handing him money, and he happily handled it with a sleazy grin. Gum kept her face structure stern, especially since as a Rudie, it could be hard coming across money, so she was serious. "Corn said it'd be stupid to steal water.."

Then she paused.

"...personally, I think it wouldn't at this point; you'd think all the good water is sold out, so why the hell not? What a waste of my money.." Gum was known to add her two cents in everything, and Yoyo had learned that the first day he joined. "..and don't take all day," she also said, when Yoyo decided to listen again. "Corn is out fixing Roboy and other.. mishaps around the garage and I, myself, have some errands to run. It's too hot as hell out here to have you loitering around, even for a couple of seconds."

"Alright, yo."

The tone of his voice made Gum skeptical, but she decided to brush it off.

(A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter to a beginning of possibly my longest fanfiction I plan to make. I know I've been neglecting my other two, but that's only 'cause of my lack of motivation I seem to have nowadays... ahh, the price of being a teenager. This one was an exception since I've created it somewhere in 2014-2015. Oh, and if you couldn't tell, this story was strongly inspired by Plastic-Emotion, so go check out her fanfictions while you're out here at it!)


End file.
